Media processors such as today's digital set top boxes (STBs) decode digital media signals supplied by a media communication system and provide the decoded signal on a standard output port (such as a coaxial port, a composite video port, or a High Definition Multimedia Interface port). Typically, STBs operate in a customer premise and are generally confined to a location near a media presentation device such as an analog or digital television set. STBs provide users the ability to view media programs, movies, media guides and so on.